1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a conveyor apparatus, and more specifically, to a conveyor apparatus configured to maximize an efficiency in process management and space utilization by controlling chain conveyors to stay in their positions, or accelerate, for a desired process or place of operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phones are produced through complicated and various processes, and an automatic conveyor apparatus is used to move articles between the processes. Specifically, an automatic painting system according to the chain conveyor method is widely used in the operation of painting small electronic products such as casings of the mobile phones.
In the painting process with the related chain conveyor, a painting apparatus may move along the chain conveyor at an identical speed to that of the chain conveyor, and spray a paint on the articles attached to the chain conveyor. Therefore, the painting process may not be accurately performed, and there is a need for space sufficient for the moving of the painting apparatus.
Further, when certain plated articles need additional work, it is necessary to pause the whole process in order to perform the additional work for those articles. Thereby, additional defects occur in the other process, and the process is delayed.
In order to solve the shortcoming of having to stop the whole process, related technologies suggested use of additional driving apparatus to detach or attach the fixture on the main conveyor, or build the pallet system to add the stopper device on the desired position.
However, this means that a large area of the facility is required to operate the driving apparatus. Thus, the size of the associated facility increases, causing reduced space for the other processes.
Further, when the whole conveyor system stops due to power failure or the like, articles already partially entered into a painting room are partially painted, resulting in defects.